


Two Pets

by Elfflame



Category: Casino Lily, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NITTA Youka - Works
Genre: BDSM, Cauldron Collider Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus goes to visit a friend in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pets

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : A lovely cross-over where Snapey and Carlo show off their pets.  
>  **A/N** : Written for Snapelike's Large Cauldron Collider Ficlet Fest. Thanks to Ceria and Wolfish Cat for the betaing.

Carlos had asked Snape to visit because he had a problem. Magira needed reassurance that there was no way Carlos would ever let him go again. But beyond saying so, he really had no clue how to go about that. Then he remembered his friend Snape. Snape was an exceptionally confident man, and Carlo also knew his predilection for games of dominance. Perhaps that would help reassure Magira? If Carlos could be more assertive like Snape?

They had only seen each other a few times since Carlos had bought his casino here in Vegas, and then only because both had been in France each time. So what better reason to invite his friend to come for a small visit than to see how his new casino had turned out?

When Snape arrived, a boy in tow, and Carlo knew he’d made the right choice. The boy, introduced only as Blaise, was so docile. He hid his face in his long dark hair as Snape tugged him to the couch where Carlos sat with Magira in his lap.

The sight of the boy, kneeling at Snape’s feet, made it easy to ask how the other man had managed it. “He seems so well-behaved. Should I ask why?”

Snape had smirked widely, petting his boy’s hair. “Simple. He knows what will happen if he does anything I disapprove of.” Snape’s fingers tangled in the boy’s hair and tugged backward so that his eyes met the boy’s. “Don’t you, pet?”

It was a revelation to see how Snape’s boy reacted, arching and moaning softly as he nodded. But what was even more of a revelation was how Magira squirmed on his lap at the sight. Was this truly what Magira wanted? To be told how to respond?

It was a simple thing to encourage Snape to continue to play with his pet. The boy he’d brought seemed quite eager to please as Snape continued to tease and taunt him. Even more enticing was the moment when Snape pulled him across his lap and began to spank him, the boy’s golden-brown skin not quite managing to conceal his blush.

Snape narrated as he went, telling Carlos how best to determine what it was his boy would need. Right up until Magira made the mistake of stating that Carlos would never dare to do such a thing to him. “You think not?” Carlos said softly.

Of course, suggesting he could was one thing. Managing to do it was another. Better not to let Magira respond. Carlos soon had turned him over in his lap, and Magira was making those lovely sounds Snape’s boy had been making only moments before. Except these were better. These were his Magira’s. It was hard to restrain himself from doing more. From showing him just how much he wanted him.

Apparently, Snape and his boy had no such constraint. When he looked up to ask how he would know when to stop, the boy was sitting up in Snape’s lap, kissing him hungrily and grinding against him. Enraptured by the sight, Carlos’s hand stilled, and he stroked over Magira’s scarlet backside as the other two men kissed.

Carlos pulled Magira into his arms, and watched as the two on the other end of the couch moved together, golden hands unbuttoning Snape’s trousers, slender fingers steadying the boy as he shifted to settle onto Severus’s cock. Both men gave a low moan at that, and Carlos couldn’t help himself any longer. He turned Magira’s face so that they could kiss, their kisses punctuated by the other pair’s gasps and moans.

Magira was silent as they watched, turning to kiss him occasionally, and squirming on his lap. It was an inspiring sight. There was no doubt, the feelings between the two men. But would it be enough for Magira? Carlos wasn’t sure, but as his boy stood to find their friends a towel to clean up once they had finished, he knew he was very much going to enjoy finding out.


End file.
